The Fading Night
by DanceswithElvis
Summary: When Jewel of the Four Souls is whole, hard choices must be made. Rated for language and violence.


_I do not own Inuyash. I just watch it. What follows is an end of series 'what if.'_

**The Fading Night**

Kikyo worked her way through the battlefield undetected. She was determined to get to her reincarnation, even if it meant going through hell to do so. Kagome, as the girl was called, was kneeling blindly in a pool of her own blood and Kikyo could feel the girl's power fading fast. Inuyasha was in a demon rage standing between the injured Kagome and Naraku, the Tetsusaiga long since shattered and forgotten on the battlefield. Pausing, Kikyo shifted her attention to Naraku…he had the completed Jewel of the Four Souls, yet had not wished. She had little time to waste before either the weakened girl died or Naraku wished. Her revenge would not be foiled by two stupid half demons in a pissing contest over that damn Jewel or that pathetic girl.

Picking through what had once been a walled castle, Kikyo finally arrived at Kagome's side. The younger girl was covered in her own blood as she knelt gasping for breath and trying desperately to wipe the blood from her eyes. Kikyo snorted derisively at her reincarnation before sending two of her Soul Catchers to pull the girl into a standing position.

Kagome immediately began weakly struggling and clawing at the oarfish like entities as they pulled her to her feet. Blinking the blood from her eyes, she saw the blurry visage of her rival and true fear clutched at her heart. Her body numb from shock, Kagome struggled harder, causing her vision to darken as her struggles forced her wounds to bleed more.

Stepping forward, Kikyo ignored the squish of the blood soaked ground beneath her feet and slapped the dying girl, pulling her from the brink of unconsciousness.

"Oh no…you're not going to die. At least not like this."

Snapping her eyes open, Kagome croaked out in a harsh whisper, "What do you want?"

Closing the distance between them to mere inches, Kikyo smiled wickedly and whispered in Kagome's ear, "Revenge." With that, Kikyo pressed her lips to Kagome's, causing the girl to gasp. Taking the opportunity, the undead priestess exhaled, forcing the stolen part of Kagome's soul back into the younger priestess's body.

In the primitive part of her mind, Kagome knew she was dying. Death was scary, but not as scary as failing to protect the ones she loved and if she died, she would fail. The appearance of Kikyo had shattered any remaining hope that she had. 'So this is death,' she thought as her vision dimmed, only to be brought back by the sting of Kikyo's slap.

Her mind moved sluggishly, but she finally formed the words to ask Kikyo what she wanted. The answer she received rang like the voice of a dying sun through her brain. 'All is lost…' she thought, only to be shaken out of her despair by the press of cool lips to her own feverish and cracked lips. Gasping in shock, Kagome felt the amorphous intrusion of something familiar being forced past her lips and into her throat. Slowly it started spreading out through her body, spreading warmth and filling in a void she had not known was there. Opening her eyes, she watched as Kikyo literally disintegrated in a mist of ash and earth. And in a sudden flash of pink light, the world exploded.

It seemed like she was floating in infinity, surrounded by a comforting pink light that was taking away the pain her system shock was masking. A flutter near her ear caused Kagome to turn in the weightless void, looking for its cause. Then a ghost of a whisper floated through the air around her, "Kagome. Kagome, wake up!" It grew louder and louder until she closed her eyes and screamed, "Shut up!" Suddenly the world shifted, and she jerked up right, opening her eyes to the worried faces of Miroku and Sango.

Lurching to her feet, she asked in a panicked voice, "Is it over?"

Looking confused, Sango answered, "No…we just saw Kikyo holding you prisoner, then a flash of light…you've only been out a few seconds."

"Then there is still time." stated Kagome as she picked up Kikyo's discarded bow and quiver and pushed past the startled monk and slayer. Notching an arrow, she moved quickly toward where Inuyasha and Naraku were locked in combat, ignoring the concerned calls of her friends.

Her body seemed filled with energy; she could feel the ancient magic blooming in her soul. For the first time in what seemed like ages, Kagome was whole. As she rushed forward, she could feel her friends following her on the edge of her awareness, which seemed to stretch and strain outward from her.

Reaching the debris-strewn field the battle had moved to, Kagome's heart ached. Inuyasha, in trying to save her, had let loose the control of his demon, and was now nothing more than a wild dog relentlessly attacking a stronger opponent. She watched the battle briefly as his attacks were blocked repeatedly. Inuyasha was visibly tiring and if she could see that, then she knew Naraku could too.

Pressing his advantage against the tiring half-breed, Naraku unleashed a vicious attack that sent Inuyasha crashing into the ground. Sensing Naraku's triumph, Kagome raced toward the combatants, raising and drawing back Kikyo's bow until it was almost doubled. Without stopping to aim, Kagome let the arrow fly. It left her bow in a blinding flash of power, creating a thunderclap as it flew toward its target.

Naraku only had a half second to glance up at the oncoming missile before he was consumed in an explosion of light, the following shockwave knocking the survivors over like toys.

Everything was still, Kagome was unsure if the silence was from being deafened by the blast or if it was indeed, silent. Her musing was cut short when a horse cry shattered the calm.

"You, bitch. You fucking bitch…"

It was Naraku. He was alive. Kagome struggled to her feet and faced what was left of the half demon. What she saw made her stomach revolt.

Glowing red eyes stared hatefully at her from a skull covered in charred flesh. Bone glistened through patches of blackened baboon pelt, as the nightmarish form of Naraku limped toward the young priestess.

Involuntarily, Kagome took a step back as the breeze carried the stench from Naraku's charred form to her nose. As she stepped back, Kagome felt something under her shoe, something that reeked of evil familiarity. Keeping close eye on Naraku's advancing form, she took another step back and carefully glanced down. Lying literally under foot was the completed Jewel of the Four Souls.

Glancing up, she screamed. In the seconds she took to look down, Naraku had closed the distance between them and was now upon her. Grabbing her by the throat the enraged Naraku lifted her from her feet, intent on squeezing the life from her flailing body. Kagome grabbed on to the grizzled hand and tried to concentrate her power, the blood flow to her brain was stopped by his grip and she was loosing consciousness fast.

Suddenly a roar echoed over the battlefield, as Inuyasha rose from where he had lain injured and about to be killed moments before.

"Mine." His voice was feral and barely a whisper, but it rang like a bell in the stillness.

Naraku spun to face the transformed half-breed, throwing Kagome to her knees. Grabbing her throat and gasping, Kagome looked up in time to see her beloved Inuyasha ram his fists through Naraku's chest, then watched horrified as he proceed to rend the screaming half demon to pieces. Grabbing the Jewel, Kagome rolled away from the carnage clutching the glowing black orb closely.

Blocking out the sounds of flesh being torn and the gurgle of blood, Kagome concentrated on the Jewel, releasing her purifying power and transforming it once more. Tipping over from exhaustion, she didn't notice Sango and Miroku running to her side and calling her name. Seconds later she found herself sitting up with help from Sango, relief flooding through her finding that her friends had lived through the shockwave from her arrow.

"Lady Kagome, what happened?" Miroku asked, worry etched on his face. After he had seen the flash from Kagome's arrow, his last vision was of being swept backwards with Sango, then painful blackness. The monk had awakened under a partially collapsed retaining wall; sure that his shoulder was broke, along with several ribs by the pain coursing through his body. Crawling from the ruble, he had spied Sango not far from him covered in debris. Together, wide eyed at the scope of Kagome's power and the bloody mush that Inuyasha was making with what remained of Naraku, they had limped to the collapsed girl.

Miroku had to ask his question twice more before an exhausted Kagome gave them a very condensed version of what had transpired, ending her short explanation by showing them the Jewel of the Four Souls. Looking at the light pink Jewel that glowed softly in her hand, Kagome started to cry. Sango held the trembling girl while Miroku kept watch on Inuyasha.

In his demon rage, Inuyasha was not satisfied with merely ripping Naraku to shreds; he wanted the hated half-breed's very existence wiped from the face of the Earth. The creature he was spreading in small pieces all over the battlefield had tried to take something of his and in his rage Inuyasha knew no other thought besides blood and revenge.

Satisfied with the kill, he turned back to his pack, growling at the familiar woman holding his property. Abruptly he leaped backwards avoiding a bolt of energy from the sky. His crimson eyes narrowed, as a new smell came to him. Intruder. Enemy.

"Sesshomaru," breathed Miroku, a sinking feeling telling him that the storm was not over.

Sesshomaru gave the destruction around him a cursory glace before his golden eyes focused on the crimson eyes of his brother. Smirking at the challenge he saw there, he danced gracefully out of the way of Inuyasha's claws.

Hearing the sounds of renewed battle, Kagome jerked from Sango's arms and stumbled to her feet. Her eyes widened with fear when she beheld the new combatant.

A scream was torn from her throat as she launched herself at Sesshomaru's back, "No!" Sesshomaru merely shrugged his shoulders and threw her harshly to the ground before growling, "You overstep your bounds, wench. There is no saving him now. His human soul is gone and all that remains is the beast."

With that, he began circling his brother, one graceful hand on the evil sword Tokijin ready to strike. This was not how he wished to kill his weak little brother, but now there was no other way. He could not have his family's pride marred by a half-breed gone mad.

Kagome watched from where she had landed, her eyes watering and her mind panicking. If she didn't do something soon, she would loose Inuyasha. 'No, there has to be something…but what?' her thoughts screaming through her mind. She was so caught up in her panic that it took a not so gentle shake from Sango to bring her attention to the slayer.

"Use the jewel, Kagome. It's his only chance."

"But…what of Kohaku? What of Kaede? What of everyone who's died because of this damn jewel?" questioned Kagome, knowing that Sango was right, but unable to bring herself to such a selfish act.

Kagome watched tearfully as Sango looked away, but flinched when the slayer turned her intense gaze back to her. "Use it for the living. Do you think Kohaku could live with his memories? That Kaede would rather you bring her back to life than use this cursed jewel to _save_ a life? Use if for the living!"

Kagome looked from Sango's intense tear filled eyes, to Miroku's soft smile of encouragement. "Make your wish, Lady Kagome, we will try to persuade Lord Sesshomaru to not kill Inuyasha." She could save Inuyasha, but she would have to hurry.

Closing her eyes, she tapped into the pure energy of the Jewel, unsure of what she'd find when she touched its ancient magic. As the power drew her in, the world around her faded and soon she was alone.

Kagome was startled from her trance by a soft, yet strong voice.

"You have soothed the souls, young priestess. What is your wish?"

"Who said that?"

"I did."

Blinking Kagome found herself back in Midoriko's cave at the foot of the stone-encased priestess.

"Make your wish, Kagome. End the curse of the Four Souls... set us free. Do not let sorrow taint your heart." Once again an eerie silence settled around Kagome as she stared down at the brightly glowing jewel in her hand.

The silence around her was suddenly shattered by the distant noise of battle and the familiar cries of her friends.

Knowing that time was short, Kagome summoned her courage and whispered her wish to the Jewel. Caught up in a vortex of power, Kagome screamed soundlessly with Midoriko's voice echoing in her head. In the blink of an eye she was suddenly back on the battlefield, Midoriko's last words still burning in her mind.

Once more in the physical realm, Kagome opened her eyes to a nightmare, Sesshomaru stood over a beaten and bloodied Inuyasha ready to deliver the mortal blow. Her heart stopped as she watched the Tokijin descend toward Inuyasha's bowed head, only to stop a hairs breadth from the half demon's throat.

Sniffing the air carefully, Sesshomaru confirmed his suspicions. Something about his half brother had changed. He could no longer smell the cooper-scented bloodlust that had clung to the whelp like a pungent cloak. Sheathing his sword, Sesshomaru backhanded Inuyasha, knocking the younger man into unconsciousness and snarled, "Heal. Grow strong. I would rather kill my brother, not a rabid animal." Glancing back to the stunned group watching him, he merely shook his head, turned away and walked into the forest.

Too shocked to speak, Kagome scrambled on her hands and knees to Inuyasha's side, relief flooding through her seeing his chest rising and falling with the rhythm of his breathing. Sango dropped to the ground beside her, followed by Miroku. They were too tired to do anything but make camp in the lee of one of the few still standing walls.

A few hours later after Sango and Kagome had dragged the unconscious half-breed to the partial cover of the wall, and had splinted and wrapped Miroku's wounds, Kagome finally told of what happened in Midoriko's cave. The slayer and monk listened carefully, sensing that she was not telling the whole story. After much prodding, she finally broke down and told of Midoriko's last warning. Emotionally and physically drained Kagome had left the fire and took up vigil next to where Inuyasha lay, leaving Miroku and Sango to their own thoughts.

"_You will return to your own time and place with the morning light. This is the will and balance of Nature, child. You do not belong here. For this, I am sorry."_

The words of Midoriko echoed through her mind as she watched the stars turn toward dawn. The horizon was already starting to lighten from the deep black of night to lighter shades of blue. Kagome had sat the whole night through, holding the hand of the man she loved, hoping he would wake soon, so she could say goodbye.

Looking to the horizon again, she noted that dawn was approaching fast and she could feel the dread of leaving set in. A sudden shift in Inuyasha's breathing drew her attention away from the lightning sky to where he lay. His crimson gaze captured her eyes before he jerked upright and away from her, breathing hard and scooting back against the wall. Looking around him, he slowly calmed, the hunted look leaving his face. Seeing this, Kagome dared to move within arms reach. There was little time left and she could not bear the thought of not being able to touch him one last time.

Watching from a discrete distance, Sango and Miroku stood, holding each other. Neither could keep the tears from coursing down their faces as they watched the lovers slowly illuminated by the morning light. Fate and Nature were forces never to be denied.

Feeling the warmth of the sun on her back, Kagome could already see the dawns light reflecting in her beloved's eyes. Cooing softly to the still feral dog demon, she soothed, watching as his wild crimson eyes bled to the intense gold that she loved so much.

"Inuyasha…shhh…it's okay."

Tears falling from her eyes, she reached out to brush her fingers over his striped cheek, watching the sun's glow bathe her hand in a soft yellow light. Already she was fading, her fingers passing through Inuyasha's form as if she were a ghost. Tentatively Inuyasha reached for her, whispering hoarsely, "Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him and smiled through her tears as the last of his demon transformation faded from his face; the sunlight giving his confused countenance an ethereal glow. Kagome's breath caught in her throat at the sight. 'Beautiful. This is how I will always remember him…so beautiful,' she thought sadly to herself.

Seeing his confusion, Kagome could only shake her head sadly and whisper as the sun rose fully into the sky, "Inuyasha, I'm sorry… always love you."

"Kagome?

And like the fading stars, she was gone, leaving a young half demon roaring his grief to the gods.

**End.**


End file.
